Blog użytkownika:Wielka/I will never be afraid again
Informacje: *Bohaterowe mają 18 lat (Wygląd DotDR) *Valki nie ma 1. Protest W Poprzednim odcinku Stoick : Zamykamy Akademie. Już na zawsze. 19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ Czkawka : Nie ma mowy nie oddamy tak łatwo Akademii! 19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ Pyskacz : Zrównać z ziemią? Czy to nie za drastyczne Stoick? 19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)~~ Perspektywa Czkawki Wbiegłem do Akademii. Tam czekali moi przyjaciele. - Słuchajcie! Jest gorzej niż myślałem -zacząłem zdyszany - Ojciec chce zrównać Akademie z ZIEMIĄ!!!! - Że co?!!?!?!?! - zdziwili się wszyscy - I jeszcze mi Szczerbatka ,gdzieś wcieło - westchnałem. - To co robimy? - zapytała Astrid. - Jak to co? Protest - powiedziałem pewny siebie. - Protest? A co to da? - zdziwił się Smark - Może poprostu niech dzieje się to co ma się dziać. - Nie wierze ,że ty serio to powiedziałeś - powiedziała zszokowana Astrd - Tu oswoiłeś Hakokła , tu wszyscy zaczeliśmy się przyjaźnić ,a ty chcesz to tak poprostu dać zniszczyć? - Nie! Żle mnie zrozumiałaś! - zaprotestował Smark - Poprostu będziemy mieli kłopoty ,a dotego co może szóstka 18-latków? - Więcej niż myślisz Sączysmaark. Więcej niż myślisz - powiedziałem tajemniczo. 19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)~ Wróciliśmy wszyscy do Akademii przygotowani na kilka dni protestu. Nie sądze ,aby trwało to długo. Zaczeliśmy zajęcia. Zrobiliśmy sobie quiz o wszystkim i o niczym. Właściwie prawie wogóle nie gadaliśmy o smokach. Zaczeliśmy grać w bute;lkę. Będzie się działo. Szpadka kręci pierwsza. Wypadło na Smarka. - Prawda. Nie che mi się wstawać z ziemi - powiedział Smark. - Powiedz kogo najbardziej lubisz z naszego towarzystwa.- rzekła Szpadka - EEEeeeee.... Mieczyka - odpowiedział Sączysmark Teraz zakręcił Smark ,wypadło na Szpadkę (#LOL). - Oddaję fanta. - powiedziała szybko bliźniaczka. - Hełm - powiedział Smark. Szpadka podała mu swój hełm i zakręciła. Wypadło na Astrid. Będzie ciekawie. - Wyzwanie! - powiedziała dumnie Astrid. - Nie ciesz się tak. Masz zaśpiewać swoją ulubioną piosenkę - powiedziała Szpadka. - Nigdy więcej nie powieże ci sekretu Szpadka - warkneła Astrid. Cheryl Cole Parachute I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned I won't tell anybody Won't tell anybody They want to push me down They want to see you fall down Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound Won't tell anybody Won't tell anybody They want to see us fall They want to see us fall down I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and You are your own worst enemy You'll never win the fight Just hold on to me I'll hold on to you It's you and me up against the world It's you and me I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I'll fall into you I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I won't fall out of, I won't fall out of love I'll fall into you I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down - Nudno ,może porobimy coś innego. - powiedziałem. - Na przykład pójdziecie do domów - powiedział ktoś za nami. Spojrzeliśmy na tego kogoś. - Tato! Cześć! Co tu robisz ? - udałem przygłupa i że nie wiem ,że chce zburzyć SA. Wstałem z ziemi. - Wszyscy do domów. JUŻ - powiedział surowo ojciec. - NIE - powiedziałem stanowczo patrząc mu w oczy. - Że co proszę? - zdziwił się ojciec. - Nie pozwolimy zburzyć Smoczej Akademii. - powiedziałem ciągle patrząc mu w oczy. Szczerze nigdy tego nie robiłem ,bo się bałem ,ale tu chodzi o SA ,a nie o strachy ,czy nie strachy. Ojciec w milczeniu wyszedł z Akademii. - Wygralismy? -zaytał Mieczyk. - Jeszcze nie. Dopiero jak powie nam prosto w twrz ,że nie zburzy Akademii ,wygramy - stwierdziłem. Następnego dnia Perspektywa Sączyślina Na tej pseudo widowni SA (8 rano) - Podziwiam ich sprzeciwiają się Stoickowi. Nie każdy ma taką odwagę - powiedziałem spokojnie. - Racja Sączyślinie ,ale dokąd to doprowadzi. - westchnął Pyskacz - Ciekawe czemu Stoickowi tak zależy ,aby zburzyć Akademie? Po jakże interesującej rozmowie wróciliśmy do wioski Perspektywa Astrid Obudziłam się..... wtulona w Czkawkę??!!?!?!? Wszyscy jeszcze spali ,czyli nikt tego nie widział. Szybko się od niego odsunełam i wstałam z ziemi. Podeszłam do Wichury i wyjełam z jej torby przy siodle drożdżówkę (*załóżmy ,że wiedzą o drożdżówkach) którą sama piekłam 2 dni temu. Zaczęłam ją jeść. Przyznam ,że była naprawdę smaczna. Po chwili obudził się też Czkawka. - Cześć. Jak się spało? -zapytałam udając obojętość. - We własnym łóżku się tak nie wyspałem - zaśmiał się cicho Czkawka. Rzuciłam do niego jedną drożdżówkę. Ugryzł kawałek. - Sama robiłaś? - Po pierwsze: Nie mówi się z pełnymi usta ,a po drugie : Tak - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. - Smaczna. Jeśli ty tak dobrze gotujesz to chyba będę zawitywał pod twoje progi częściej - zaśmiał się cicho. Uśmiechneła się do niego ,a od odwzaemnił gest. Skupiłam się na jedną chwilę. - Czkawka? Pamiętasz coś z wczorajszego wieczoru? -zapytałam. - Wiesz ,że nie. - stwierdził. - Czyli ,że my..... piliśmy? -zapytałam niepewnie. - Możliwe - odparł Czkawka z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Po chwili obudziła się reszta. - O Bogowie. Moja głowa - jęknał Smark. -Też cię boli? -zapytał Mieczyk Sączysmarka. - Śledzik? Błagam powiedz ,że coś pamiętasz z wczoraj - powiedziałam błagalnie. - Niestety - westchnął Śledzik. - Wszyscy piliśmy? -zdziwił się Czkawka - No bosko. - Ej a gdzie Szpadka? - zapytałam. - Powiedziała ,że nie będzie uczestniczyć w tym proteście - powiedział Mieczyk. - A ty z skąd to wiesz? -zapytałam. - Bo to jedyna rzecz ,którą pamiętam z wczoraj - odparł bliźniak. Nagle do Akademii wszedł wódz. - Odpuść tato nie wyjdziemy z stąd dopuki nie wygramy - powiedział pewny siebie Czkawka - Widzę ,że jest już was o jednego mniej - zauważył wódz. - Spostrzegawczego wodza mamy - szepnął do mnie sarkastycznie Mieczyk. - I tak nie oddamy Smoczej Akademii - powiedział Czkawka. Wódz w ciszy wyszedł z Akademii. 19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)19:29, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC)Wielka (dyskusja) Mineło już kilka dni. Na arenie zostaliśmy tylko Ja ,Czkawka i Sączysmark. Nie mamy już jedzenia ,więc trochę głodna się robie ,ale się nie poddam! Robie to dla Akademii! Czkawka cały czas siedzi po turecku na środku SA. Chyba medytuje ,aby zapomnieć o głodzie. Natomiast ja i Smark znaleźliśmy sobie troche inny sposób na zapomnienie o pustych żałądkach. Ćwiczymy walkę wręcz. Wódz od 2 dni nie przyszedł. Nie wiem co to znaczy ,ale i tak musimy tu siedzieć. Nagle głośno zaburczało mi w brzuchu.Sączysmark i Czkawka zaśmiali się. Nagle Komuś jeszcze zaburczało. Smark przestał się śmiać. - Głodni co nie? -zapytał Czkawka. - Nie te poburkiwania oznaczają ,że jesteśmy nasyceni - powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Nagle do SA wbiegł Szczerbatek ,którego od ych 7 dni nie widziałam. cz 2. Już wkrótce w kinach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania